Lucy's Magic
by OtakuCookie123
Summary: What would happen if Lucy's hard life as a child became visable to everyone in Fairy Tail? Might be NALU, vote what you want it to be..
1. Chapter 1

**Note to people: this is my very first story that I've wrote so it might not be that good. Story line: Lucy is only 5 years old and her mother and father are still alive. Her mother usually is out on jobs meanwhile her father just stays in his office. Lucy usually gets called to the office for checks on her work but today is different...But also, what would happen if everyone in Fairy Tail was their normal selves? (Meaning their age is 17+ Wendy about 12/13) Lucy H story (May turn into Nalu haven't decided yet).**

The little blonde sat on her chair as she brushed her dolls hair, "Michelle, you look so pretty!" Lucy smiled as she heard a knock on the door. "Lucy-sama your father awaits you." A maid said as she opened the door without permission.

Lucy stood up and slowly walked around the big house until she stood infront of her fathers office. "Come in." Bellowed a low voice. Lucy gulped thinking that he would probably get told off for not doing her homework.

Gingerly, Lucy opened the doors to see her father sat in his black, leather chair with his arms folded as he had a serious look on his face, "Lucy, your magic lessons will be cancled from now on."

*Change of Scene*

"W-what happened? This book shined and now we're outside." Said Wendy. "No...way...!" Shouted Natsu. "What is it?" Gray asked. "T-the guilds back to the way it was!" Everyone in the guild looked at the building that had the Fairy Tail flag hanging from the top and the brown double doors.

"What's going on?" "Y-you look the same." "Was the book the cause?" Everyone started chatting to their friends until someone shouted "I THINK WE WENT BACK IN TIME!" "H-how'd you know that Levy-chan?" Asked Jet.

"Well everything looks like it used to but some of the members are missing. Wendy's here but I don't see Lucy or Cana." Mumbled Levy in a worried voice. "Now that you mention it, Lucy and Cana weren't at the guild were they? Does that mean that they'd be together? What do you think Master.." said Erza. "That could be true...but even so, if we are in the past, and our past selves aren't here..then would they be here or would their past selves be?"

*Change of Scene*

"C-Cana? CAAANA?" Shouted Lucy. "Lucy?" Cana ran up to Lucy, "What's going on here? I just saw the guild and it looks TOTALLY different." "I just saw my house and my mothers grave is gone and it looks like it used to when I was about 5 years old!" Said Lucy. They both walked to the guild, to see everyone talking in groups, they walked up to Mira, "Mira, whats going on here? Everything looks different. Is there something that happened which we don't know about?" Asked Cana. "Well it seems like we all went to the past but-" MiraJane was cut off by loud bangs that came from the other side of the forest.

**Why is there loud noises from the other side of the forest? Is there two Lucy's? Will they meet? Find out on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note to people: this is my very first story that I've written so it might not be that good. Story line: Lucy is only 5 years old and her mother and father are still alive. Her mother usually is out on jobs meanwhile her father just stays in his office. Lucy usually gets called to the office for checks on her work but today is different...But also, what would happen if everyone in Fairy Tail was their normal selves? (Meaning their age is 17+ Wendy about 12/13) Lucy H story (May turn into Nalu haven't decided yet). CHAPTER 2 Sorry last one was short this one will be longer.**

* * *

Gingerly, Lucy opened the doors to see her father sat in his black, leather chair with his arms folded as he had a serious look on his face, "Lucy, your magic lessons will be canceled from now on." He opened his notebook and started writing down something, then got up and picked up a book and put the piece of paper that he wrote on inside the book.

"B-but why daddy? I'm learning a lot from my magic lessons and I've been really good! Mummy says that I might be like her one day-" Lucy was cut off by a hand banging on the desk "If I say that they will be canceled, they will be canceled. Understand?" Her father shouted. "Y-Yes daddy" Lucy whimpered as she ran out of the room and started crying from fear. "Daddy is so mean, I wish mummy would tell him to stop bullying me."

*Change of scene*

"Well it seems like we all went to the past but-" Mirajane was cut off by loud bangs that came from the other side of the forest. "W-what was that?" Lucy asked worryingly. The guild ran over to wear the bangs came from and then all stopped in shock. "Isn't that-" Gray was going to say something but Erza cut in "Lucy's old house..." Then someone sat there crying in the doorway, Lucy looked more shocked then anyone else. "T-that's...me?"

The little blonde wiped her tears, she looked scared but sad. Everyone was going to go and help when they saw a shadow in the background. "T-that looks just like...it couldn't be...ZEREF?!" Natsu mumbled but the shouted the name.

Lucy woke up screaming. "T-that dream was scary! What did it mean? Will it happen or was it just my imagination? I'm scared" Lucy trembled. She looked outside the window to see magic circles everywhere "A battle?" SMASH. "A glass smashing?" Blondie ran downstairs to see the room red and her mother tied up, "Mama?" "Lucy stay away" Layla screamed. "W-why are you tied up?"

"Hey Natsu do you actually know where we are?" Gray asked "Shut up droopy eyes. I know where I'm going" Natsu answered "What did you call me, squinty eyes?" "You wanna start?" "GUYS! We're here to find out what that bang was, not to fight!" Lucy shouted. The guild looked at the fire on the field, "This looks familiar, but from where?" Erza put her hand on her chin to think.

*In the present time*

"How's Fairy Tail? Made any trouble?" Doranbolt asked. "No, for some reason they haven't taken jobs or caused trouble for a week!" Someone answered. "NANI? T-that's not normal, we should check on them then.." "Maybe..something might be going on..it's not usual for them to not cause trouble. Could the guilds be taking a break?" "No, that's not possible. All the other guilds are taking jobs like normal." Lahar cut in.

Knock. Knock. "excuse me, Fairy Tail?" It was the council but there seemed that no one was in, so they just let themselves in. "Everything looks normal, but it's awfully quiet." Lahar stated. "What's this?" Org asked as he picked up a piece of paper. "It says 'Memory Days book. Needs to be sent to Council immediately.' why didn't they send it?" "Hold on..Memory Days book? You don't think they could of..gone back in time do you?" Doranbolt said. "H-hold on, you're stating that Fairy Tail has accidentally gone back in time with this book?" Lahar asked. "Exactly." Doranbolt nodded.

"T-this is bad..it could change the present time!" Doranbolt said worryingly. "If we can find a copy of this book, we should be able to go to the time that they went into right?" Org said. "Right! Now let's go see if we have the book." Lahar shouted and then ran to the council's library. "M...M...Here's M" he mumbled as he searched for the book. "FOUND IT! Memory Days, all books are linked to one date so we should be able to find them." Lahar said determined. Then the book shined "AH!" Everyone screamed as they got sent back in time.

*Back to Fairy Tail*

Erza put her hand on her chin to think. "Lucy's house? Or the way to the mountains? Hmm..." Erza mumbled. "Levy-chan, do you know where this is?" Droy asked. "I'm pretty sure this is the way to Lucy's house.." Levy answered. "M-my house? Why would it come from my house..." Lucy trailed off. "Wendy watch out!" Erza shouted as she grabbed the Sky Dragon and jumped out of the way. The branch lit by fire landed on the ground with a thump.

"T-thank you Erza-san" Wendy remarked. "Your welcome Wendy, though I didn't see it coming until just before it hit you." Erza answered but then thought "**But why did it fall anyway? It was firmly on the tree.**"

**Is someone out to get the Fairy Tail wizards? Will the dream come true? Will the Council find them? Find out in the next Chapter.**


End file.
